1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner container for use with a developing device in an image forming apparatus, for example, a copy machine and, more particularly, to an improved structure of toner container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular toner container for use with a developing device in a copy machine is generally comprised of a toner storing portion and a toner receiving portion fastened to the toner storing portion for receiving toner from the toner storing portion. The toner storing portion has hooks engaged in respective hook holes in the toner receiving portion. When the toner storing portion is disengaged from the toner receiving portion, the toner storing portion is ejected from the toner receiving portion by an ejecting mechanism at the toner receiving portion. The structure of this ejecting mechanism wears quickly with use. When the ejecting mechanism starts to wear, it becomes difficult to remove the toner storing portion from the toner receiving portion.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a toner container which uses elastic members to eject the toner storing portion from the toner receiving portion when the hooks of the toner storing portion are disengaged from the toner receiving portion. According to the present invention, the toner container comprises a toner storing portion for accommodating toner, a toner receiving portion for receiving toner from the toner storing portion, a supply opening provided in the bottom side of the toner storing portion and adapted for guiding toner from the toner storing portion to the toner receiving portion, a removable sealing member sealing the supply openings, and two elastic members provided at two sides of the toner storing portion and adapted for pushing the toner storing portion away from the toner receiving portion when the toner storing portion is gaged from the toner receiving portion.